Possession
by Inuyoshie
Summary: Another master, another time period, same problems. Fussy masters, annoying shinigami and other demons trying to take one's meal all converging on one little town in Minnesota. Oh, and there are vampires. Pairings? *laughs* Read and find out
1. Chapter 1

Possession 

I. Why are rich people so eccentric? 

Bright light flooded the bedroom of Crystal Moniquin, illuminating a groomed room with soft, ornate rugs on a cool wooden floor. A steaming mug of coffee was placed on her bedside table, and the combination of sunlight and coffee drove the woman to lift her head from her covers. Crystal stared at the man in black who had drawn the curtains back with a scowl. 

"What are you, my damn mother?" She demanded crankily of her bodyguard (although he referred to himself as a butler) Sebastian Michaelis. Sebastian gave her a small smile as he usually did. Crystal was quite belligerent in the morning. "What the hell ever. You unpacked?" 

"Of course," Sebastian replied. 

"Good. There's business to be done," 

That was Crystal, a businesswoman to the core. She drew up agreements, bought and sold companies and held politicians in her pockets skillfully and efficiently. Unfortunately, she is easily bored. 

"Sebastian! What happened to that Black Twilight body wash I liked?" She demanded. 

"You had me throw all of the bottles away," Sebastian replied dutifully. 

"Well that was fucking stupid of me," Crystal muttered, turning on her shower. Sebastian had no comment. 

As masters go, she was an eccentric one. The woman developed obsessions very quickly and intensely, but after a while would grow bored and have her obsessions thrown away. She was the little girl who wanted the pony, loved it for months and then once she was tired of it, she would have it for dinner that evening. 

Of all the objects and people she has collected, Sebastian lasted the longest. Then again, Crystal wouldn't be able to get rid of him even if she wanted to. 

Strangely enough, Crystal didn't mind. Other than in the morning, she wasn't particularly nasty to Sebastian and let him be. She had let him keep his old name-the demon had grown to like it, since the master who gave it to him was the most interesting soul he had ever sampled. 

The day was hotter than hell, according to Crystal. It was late August in the college town of Alexandria Minnesota, and the high for that day was expected to the ninety three degrees (Fahrenheit , Sebastian still had the urge to give the temperature in Celsius). Crystal lounged in her Lexus, scowling as the leather suck to the backs of her legs. Sebastian drove the vehicle silently in his usual suit. They were on their way to Wal-Mart, to buy clothes. It was times like these when Sebastian longed for Victorian-era Europe, when tailors were called in when an outfit was needed. Why a wealthy businesswoman wanted to buy an outfit at Wal-Mart was beyond Sebastian. 

The shopping trip itself went along smoothly, Crystal managing to spend less than one hundred dollars on an attractive outfit for that evening's party (which apparently was her goal in the first place). The real trouble arose when Crystal skipped ahead of Sebastian to get car, stuck her key in the ignition and shouted when the car wouldn't start. Sebastian quickly hurried over and tried to start the vehicle himself, with similar results. The engine would let out an unhappy-sounding noise and then stall. 

Crystal got fairly upset, she liked this car. It w an older model and had been through as few owners, so Sebastian was not surprised that the engine was being finicky. While Sebastian was considering how to fix the car, there was a timid tap on the window. Crystal opened the door and stared down his poor soul who had interrupted her mid-rant. 

"It sounds like you could use a jump start," a soft, female voice remarked. "I've got the cables in my car," 

Crystal's scary aura vanished. Once she stepped out of the car, Sebastian saw why. 

Crystal had that look on her face, that look she gets when there is a car or pony or piece of brick-a -back that she simply has to have. Such a look was weird to see in respect to a toy or an object but disturbing when placed on a human. 

The girl was oblivious too, judging by the cheerful way she bounded off to her rusty, beaten up minivan for jumper cables. 

"How can you wear that?" Crystal asked the girl, pointing to the grey turtleneck sweater she wore. The girl's get up was odd - she wore thin gloves, not unlike Sebastian's, and wound a black scarf around her neck and the back of her head, forcing long, dark hair to flow over it. The woman turned and shrugged. 

"I have a skin condition," she muttered, walking over. Other people were staring and this weird woman just drew herself inward, handing the cables to Sebastian politely. Sebastian took them and got to work while Crystal made conversation with her prey. 

"How did you know my battery was dead?" She asked. 

"By the sound," the girl replied. 

"You can tell that sort of thing by listening?" Crystal cooed. The girl blushed. 

"I'm good with machines," she muttered. 

"Really?" Crystal's smile widened. "Well then, when something at my house breaks down I'll just have to call you in," 

"Ay, you should stick with the professionals," the girl explained. 

"Ah but they'll over-charge me, they'll see me as a stupid single woman and pull the wool over my eyes," Crystal waved the girl off. "And besides, I'm new here, just moved in from the twin cities so I don't know what's good," 

"Oh," the girl said. She had a Spanish accent, Sebastian noticed. Not a Mexican one, a Spanish one. 

"So can I get your number?" Crystal prodded. The girl reached into her purse and pulled out a sheet of paper and a pen with a black pouf on the end. A stylized vampire bat bounced as the girl wrote the data down and handed the paper to Crystal. 

"This is the first time someone's asked me for my number," she joked quietly. Crystal laughed and folded the paper in on her palm. 

"Sebastian, are you done?" She asked. 

"Yes, Milady," he replied. The girl blinked at his old-fashioned language and stared at him for a moment. She then nodded, appearing to be satisfied. 

The two parted ways, Sebastian driving a now purring car and the mysterious girl tugging her scarf higher and climbing into her truck. 

"Eva Alcalá," Crystal said in a horribly Anglican accent. 

"Eva," Sebastian corrected her. "She's Hispanic," 

"But she's whiter than me! She looks like a damn vampire or something," Crystal complained. 

"Perhaps she is," Sebastian shrugged. She wasn't, but the notion was amusing. The Eva girl certainly wasn't human at least. 

Sebastian brushed it off for the time being and drove home. 

Eva Alcalá chewed on a stick of chocolate pocky she'd bought at Wal-Mart that morning. She had to get some printer ink and Wal-Mart's prices were cheapest. After installing the ink Eva printed a test sheet and saved it in an overflowing file of test printer sheets. 

"Eva, you're up early," her older brother Antonio remarked, leaning on Eva's doorframe. Eva glanced at her clock, which read 10:15 AM.  
>"I've class at noon," Eva explained. She tried to get afternoon or evening classes, but being a freshman, she got last pick of her classes. <p>

"Oh, right," Antonio shrugged. 

"I met the weirdest people at Wal-Mart today," Eva commented. "There was this rich lady and her... uh, assistant? He was really weird, but her car battery died and I gave her a jump start. That lady, she knew nothing about cars, and was very impressed that I diagnosed her problem pronto and asked for my number, in case something broke down," 

"Verdad? Well damn," Antonio remarked with a wide grin. "Was she really rich?" 

"Dios mio, her Lexus engine looked like it should be in a museum," Eva replied. 

"Like it was crap?" 

"Like it was a collector's edition," Eva replied. "And that man with her..." Eva crossed herself. "Not human. I think he's a vampy, but he was really subordinate to her," Antonio sneered at the term 'vampy'. A month or two ago Eva was mauled by one, and while Eva had reconciled her differences with Alexandria's night life, Antonio hadn't. Then again, he was a cop. He always saw the worst of it. 

"So'd he give you problems?" Antonio demanded. 

"No, he just had a frightening aura, that's all. Made my spine tingle." Eva said. Antonio frowned deeply at this, but didn't push the issue. 

"Well if she calls on you, bring your crucifix and charge her at least sixty to have you there, and twenty five an hour. If she gives you shit for the price, tell her you're cheapest in town and you've got tuition to pay," he told her. 

"Oh I don't think she'll give me trouble, she seemed really nice," Eva replied. 

"Eva Alcalá, age nineteen, freshman at Hellebore University, majoring in professional photography-" 

"Really?" Crystal interrupted Sebastian. He lifted his head from the report he had compiled. "Sorry, didn't mean to interrupt your professional stalking," 

"You're the one who asked for it. Yes, she's in three photography classes, and has a web page devoted to photography under the user name MoonChild with a fairly strong following. Mostly does landscapes or abstract," 

"And she knows about cars... wow," Crystal's voice would sound infatuated if she was someone else. Sebastian surveyed his notes, leaving out the medical history. About a month ago, Eva got in a fight with one of the college bound vampires, who fractured Eva's collarbone, three ribs, and her left arm, gave her a concussion and tried to drown her, alongside the bites he gave her. Yet Eva recovered in two days, with no signs of vampirism or lycanthropy or any other supernatural heritage. Her family history was unknown since Eva was adopted. Sebastian chewed over the information. As long as Eva wasn't a vampire, Crystal's infatuation shouldn't be an issue (if Crystal was turned, that would cause Sebastian some problems). 

"Sebby, you've got your serious face on," Crystal commented. Sebastian internally winced at the nickname and shook his head slightly. 

"It's nothing to concern yourself with, Milady," he said. 

"Well then, next time something breaks, don't fix it. I want to see little Eva again," Crystal announced. Sebastian nodded and bowed. 

The sky was a sort of black that turned almost grey in the moonlight. The moon was a waxing crescent, casting silver light over the rippling black waters of Lake Alexandria. Eva set her camera down on a rock next to her and basked.

She couldn't stand the sun; it made her skin a horrible scaly red as if she was an exotic lizard. But the moonlight never hurt her; it caressed her skin in a soft milky bath of white. 

The cooling evening air felt amazing on Eva's skin, almost like a liquid. Eva could feel all of the things that made darkness; cool soft touches, subtle sweet and sultry scents, muted noises, all of it danced across Eva's mind as she gradually let the limits between her and the darkness fall, feeling her body take on a new, powerful shape- 

"Eva," 

Eva's head snapped up as she surveyed the man who had interrupted her. The man was tall with wavy red hair and dark eyes. Even though Eva knew the vampire, the pull of his eyes still automatically tugged at Eva's mind. She sighed softly. 

"Hello Alejo," she greeted. 

"Hello Eva," Alejo replied, his voice equally as soft. "I apologize for interrupting you," 

"Its fine," Eva lied. "Do I need to move?" 

"No," Alejo shook his head, sitting next to Eva. "Are you alright? You seem... off," 

"Off how?" Eva asked. 

"Uncertain, uneasy... ruffled," Alejo embellished. 

"Oh. Well, mid-terms are approaching" 

"It's not school related," Alejo shook his head. Eva sighed softly. Freaking perceptive vampire. "If you don't want to tell me, you don't have to," 

Eva shook her head. 

"I just have this awful feeling something's about to go wrong," she explained. "Like things are going too smoothly in my life, some chaotic element has to be thrown in," 

"So you feel a sense of impending doom?" Alejo asked. 

"Yes," Eva nodded. Alejo sniffed the air quietly, a frown marking his handsome features. 

"I do not disagree," he replied. 

Chapter one end

Inuyoshie's after the chapter special

Hot damn, I'm sort of back. Been having some plot blocks, obsessions with other animes, so I will get back on Love Lies Bleeding… uh, later. But about Possession

It's AU, if you haven't guessed. I've had the plot described as Kuroshitsuji with a shot of Hellsing in it. It has the shoujo elements of Vampire Knight though, so there won't be blood all over the place, just in certain areas.

And there will be demons. Lots of them. It's not called 'Possession' for nothing peeps.

So this story will have some cannon characters inside of it, but a lot of original characters. I shall try and introduce them as properly as possible. It will more stick to the manga's storyline, however Alois and Claud will make later (important) appearances because they are awesome. I didn't really like Kuroshitsuji II that much, but I did like those two characters. Well, and Ronnie. But he's in the manga, so it's all good.


	2. Chapter 2

Possession Chapter two 

Why can't Demons be Fashion models?

Eva looked even paler than usual under the fluorescent lights of Dr. William's examination room five. Samuel 'Archie' Keoping, the resident vampire phlebotomist, entered the room cheerfully, glancing at Eva's paper-laden clipboard.

"Good afternoon, Eva. How are you feeling?" He asked pleasantly. 

"Well," Eva replied politely, watching Archie pull out an alcohol swab and smooth it over a patch of her skin. Great. He was taking more blood. Archie took his blood sample with an ease Eva figured came from a few centuries of taking samples from necks. (Her brother refused to let Archie draw blood from him. Eva was more relaxed about the presence of supernatural beings in Alexandria General Hospital. Dr. William was a werewolf after all.) 

"Feel anything different recently?" Archie asked. 

"I told you," Eva said with a sigh, "nothing has changed." Archie sighed right back at Eva. 

"I'll hope you'll forgive me if I don't believe you, but no one has ever had a lack of reaction to vampirism without any genetic causes," Archie said. "Given your adoptive family's history, I wouldn't blame you for hiding your vampirism, but holding it in makes it worse," 

Eva made a face at Archie. After her accident on the beach her brother called in their grandfather, who was once part of the most successful vampire extermination team in Spain. Needless to say, things got hairy. 

As for genetics... 

"Can't you do a wide genetic sweep?" Eva asked. "It's possible I'm just genetically immune, like I have a mutation or something..." 

"Not possible. With the amount of biting you endured, even a full-blown werewolf would have some sort of reaction,"

This was when Dr. Williams entered the examination room, tall and gentle-looking with soft green eyes. 

"What about the Salt Lake City case, of Angela Rivers?" Eva demanded. She'd done some research in the matter of vampire immunity. 

"Rivers wasn't human and neither are you," Dr. Williams told Eva flatly. 

"I'm not part vampire." Eva said flatly. "My parents took me in and had me tested-" 

"By a priest," Dr. William replied. "If you're a half-breed, your vampiric tendencies could have been so minor you didn't notice them or ignored. Sprinkling holy water on you only rules out your similarity to the Rivers case," 

"How so?" Eva wanted to know, annoyed. She'd done a lot of research on that case, including reading family interviews, testimonials, medical records... 

"Miss Rivers was half demon." Dr. Williams said.

Eva stared, a look of shock spreading on her face.

"I'm sure the articles you read didn't mention that demons are a media no-no. For obvious reasons, as you can imagine," Dr. Williams added after a moment to let the factoid sink in. 

"Of course," Eva muttered after a second, thinking. "But the parents..." 

"The father is not actually Miss Rivers' father, but all the reports will say he is. After all, no woman would want it known that she slept with a demon. It doesn't exactly matter now," 

"Why not..?" Eva was almost afraid to ask, but the story had the same gut-wrenching affect as a ghost story. 

"When Miss Rivers discovered her heritage, she killed her mother and committed suicide," Dr. Williams said. Eva crossed herself. Archie nodded in vague agreement. There was a slightly awkward silence after. 

"So Eva, any symptoms?" Archie asked. Eva thought for a moment. Then: "None." 

-  
>Luckily, Eva was in a better mood when her doorbell rang around four. She hurried to the door and was greeted by a tall, attractive woman by the name of Andrea Damon. Andrea was Eva's model. She was also impatient as Eva meticulously gathered her materials. <p>

"What's taking you so long?" Andrea demanded. 

"I'm gathering materials. You do want your photo shoot to look good, right?" Eva replied. She'd known Andrea since 6th grade. They'd met when Andrea had to perform an act of hazing to get on the cheerleading squad. Eva happened to be the unfortunate nearly invisible shy nobody chosen to have watered down glue dumped on her head.  
>Eva smiled politely at the more mature woman standing irately in the door frame. <p>

"Alright, I was thinking of doing a piece down by the lake. Do you mind?" She asked. 

"Will it get my clothes wet?" Andrea demanded. 

"Do you have a pair of short-shorts on you?" Eva asked. Andrea gave Eva an incredulous look. 

"Short-shorts?" She asked. 

"Yeah. Those things that look like denim underwear," Eva expanded. Andrea scowled and began digging in her backpack. 

"You should message me before and tell me what I need to wear," she muttered. 

"I wasn't sure what we were going to do today," Eva replied. 

"Isn't it going to be windy today?" Andrea remarked after a beat, pulling g out a pair of sequined denim shorts. Eva smiled. 

"Yep." 

Andrea wanted to be a model. She had the looks for it - coppery skin that seemed to glow, almond-shaped eyes, long and gorgeous hair, not to mention she worked out and had a decent bust. Her daddy was one of the wealthiest businessmen in the area who ran a logging and paper-making company. None of the local vampire businessmen would do business with him; Eva heard stories about it from Alejo. Since she couldn't rely on her daddy's influence in Alexandria, Andrea needed someone to take pictures of her and build up her fame, thus why she associated with Eva.

Andrea climbed into Eva's car with distaste, making some snide comment on the peeling upholstery. Eva ignored it and started her car. 

"I was thinking of you wearing the same makeup as before, with the copper sun decal on your shoulder," Eva remarked quietly, tugging a wide-brimmed hat over her head. She couldn't bring her gloves or sunglasses to a photo-shoot, and her eyes were watering. Her skin burned and itched. 

"Yeah, I liked that," Andrea, surprisingly, agreed. "It's like a second persona... she needs a name," 

"A name?" Eva asked. "It's you... with some makeup on and a strong look on your face," 

"I don't just look strong, I feel strong. I feel like a superhero or something," Andrea replied, an awed tone in her face. Eva was quiet at that, thinking. "What do you think?" 

That startled Eva a bit. Andrea never asked her opinion before; usually Eva had to insert it. 

"I was going for you representing daylight and fire," she said slowly, thinking. "More symbolic than anything else... like yin and yang" 

"Okay," Andrea shrugged as they pulled over near a clear patch of beach. The early September sun blared down on them. Eva sighed softly as Andrea changed behind Eva's car. She then pulled out her makeup pallet of browns, coppers and golds, some copper body paint and a stylized sun stencil, only lightly used. She also pulled out a little bottle of clear liquid. 

"So what's that for?" Andrea asked, now dressed in a ribbed white tank top a d brown denial shorts. 

"It's a primer makes makeup waterproof," Eva relied. "In case you get hit by a wave," 

Andrea made a face, but allowed Eva to apply makeup to her face. Eva added glitter; since the sun was shining hopefully the light would catch the glitter and sparkle for the camera. The sun tattoo went on Andrea's upper right arm and gleamed. Eva smiled at her handiwork and directed Andrea into the water. 

"What if I step on something? Like a rock or a sea urchin?" Andrea demanded. 

"There aren't any sea urchins up here, I'm pretty sure it's too cold for them," Eva replied unsympathetically. A fairly descent wave crashed on shore around Andrea and she yelped. "You're a superhero, remember?" 

"Screw you," Andrea growled, turning to face an oncoming wave defiantly. Eva snapped her camera quickly, doing minute adjustments as necessary. 

For twenty minute, the two women posed and snapped pi tires, bickering mildly. By the end of the shoot, Andrea was totally soaked. Eva had brought a towel, and Andrea had brought a spare set of clothes so disaster was averted. 

"You'd better show me the finished product," Andrea muttered on the drive home. 

"Of course," Eva replied. "So how do you feel about the whole sun-spirit thing?" 

"I think it's stupid," Andrea replied. "There needs to be a moon character too," 

"A moon one?" Eva repeated, thinking. "It would have to be male to be a foil to you," 

"What about that Alejo dude who hangs out with you all the time. He's pretty hot," Andrea remarked, her voice taking that predatory tone only attractive men can elicit from a Daylight. Eva smiled with amusement. 

"Can't use him, he's a vampire," Eva replied. 

"Another one? Like, everybody you know is a damn vampire! You need to get out more often! "Andrea chided Eva, who shrugged."And they're all hot too, why don't you use them as models," 

"And miss out on your charming personality? Eva teased. Andrea made a face. "Anyways, vampires don't show up too well on cameras, there's a special powder that a photographer can douse them with, but it makes them sparkle," Andrea snorted. 

"Well that sucks. You have no social skills," she remarked. 

"I have as many social skills as necessary," Eva replied calmly, dropping Andrea off in front of her dorm. Andrea rolled her eyes and went inside.  
>The sun was just barely setting when Eva's phone rang. Eva pulled over to the side of the road (her brother had threatened to personally arrest her if he ever caught her driving and doing anything on the phone). <p>

"Álo?" Eva asked.  
>"<p>

Vivi!" A young male voice exclaimed from the other end. "Can you come over pleeease?" 

"Hi Emi," Eva greeted the boy cheerfully. "I've got a class until nine, but I can stop by after," 

"Really? Excellent! There are these weird people living across the way from us, and I don't like them." Emidios remarked flatly. Eva chuckled wryly. 

"You'll have to tell me all about it when I arrive," she told him.  
>"<p>

Okay," Emidios replied, setting down the house phone. He yawned, making his small but potent fangs glitter in the late sun light. It was okay, he was still tired. 

§flashback§ 

Lucinda Moniquin-Schorrof knew that her sister was insane, but this had gone too far. Her daughter had vanished, and rumours of some strange ritual going on down in the middle of Jaana forest were getting hard to ignore, especially since the town drunk Michael walked in on it, and was babbling something about children in cages, blood and pentacles. The Moniquin family wasn't the most religious family, only attending church on the major festivals, but Lucinda prayed to God that her baby daughter Crystal would be okay. 

"Lucy hon," her husband Chris called, keeping his voice weirdly calm, "I found Crystal," 

"In the house?" Lucinda demanded. 

"Yes..." Chris replied. 

"I'm not crazy Chris, I looked everywhere!" Lucinda growled, racing up the stairs and past her husband, standing in the doorway of their youngest daughter's room. 

Crystal was lying on her bed, her bed sheets twisted around her and stained with blood and dirt. She was kicking at nothing every few minutes and sweating. But what really drew Lucinda's attention was the man in black standing next to her bed. Lucinda glanced slowly at her husband, who would be the first person in the world to shoot such a stranger and realized that his calm tone was not out of relaxation, but fear. 

That man in black with his blood red eyes and horrible smile was not human. 

When it came to business deals, Chris was the strong, masculine one who intimidated his opponents and Lucinda was the crafty, careful one who achieved her goals through careful language and flattery. So, instead of demanding "who the hell are you" like she wanted to, Lucinda politely remarked that perhaps they should take Crystal to the local hospital. 

"He requested me not to," the man said smoothly, a look of mild amusement on his face. "He was injected with opiates; it would look bad on his image." 

Already Crystal was looking to be a businessman. She also was going through a gender identity crisis. This stranger somehow knew all of this. 

As it turns out, what the man referred to as 'opiates' was heroin. Instead of using a sedative, whoever kidnapped Crystal had used heroin. Lucinda knew the man in black hadn't taken her. He wouldn't have needed sedatives. 

The man in black gave his name as Sebastian. He spoke as if everything around him was a big joke. 

When Chris was able, he called the local priest. He suggested that the priest bring a shot gun. The priest didn't. In hindsight, he wished he had. Not that it would have done much good. However the priest's visit did confirm two things; one, that Sebastian was a demon, and two, that Sebastian was an asshole. 

Oddly enough, Lucinda was calmer about the situation than her husband. Then again, Lucinda had grown up with her older sister, the insane one who was obsessed with the occult. Her body was found mangled in the forest. Sebastian said he didn't do it. Lucinda believed him. She believed him because her sister was torn to pieces by what seemed to be a rather large dog, and Sebastian was obviously a cat person. Chris didn't believe Sebastian. Chris also threatened to sue the priest for not performing an exorcism, so the priest gave Chris a number to call, of people who actually dealt with the supernatural on a daily basis. 

Once Crystal got over her withdrawal symptoms, she seemed perfectly fine with Sebastian. He was very helpful, got Crystal dressed and out the door for school each morning, and picked her up. He began taking over the maids jobs because he found the house's cleanliness to be despicable. Lucinda was amused that their house had inherited a clean-freak demon. Crystal said that Sebastian had suggested that he was a butler at one point in time. Lucinda suspected that the house cleaning was a nervous habit of some sort, or perhaps a hobby. It was better than drowning kittens, for example. (Chris had mentioned that sarcastically to Sebastian once, who took great offense to the statement. He loved kittens. Kittens loved him. This only solidified Chris's belief that cats wanted to rule the world and were inherently evil.) 

About a week after Sebastian arrived in the house of Moniquin, the supernatural experts Chris had called to rid Crystal of her demonic service arrived. 

§Flashback end§ 

Eva stood in front of a shining mansion, just off the lake. There were many mansions in this area, all owned by vampires, as far as Eva could tell. Emidios' butler Charles smiled warmly at Eva. 

"Hello there Miss Eva. Master has been quite excited to see you," he said. Eva chuckled and nodded as Charles led her into the mansion. A young blonde boy raced up and hugged Eva tightly, nearly knocking her off her feet. 

"Vivi!" He exclaimed. Eva smiled warmly at the boy. 

"Hey Emi" she greeted back. "How was your visit to Barcelona?" 

"It was fine," Emidios replied lightly. "Visited some friends, a few of my fledglings, did some business, ate some Zarzuela..." 

"You need to bring me back some," Eva whined. "My brother sucks at cooking it!" 

"That's because your family comes from Madrid, not Barcelona. Two different regions," Emidios replied smugly. "Also, vampire hunters rarely learned domestic skills. They have no appreciation for the finer things in life," 

"Hey now, you haven't had my Abuelita's paella, so shush." Eva retorted. Emidios shrugged and glanced out the window. 

"New neighbors," he remarked, his tone going from light and child-like to deadly serious. 

"Good ones or bad ones?" Eva asked. 

"Don't know yet. I suppose I should invite them over for an evening meal," Emidios remarked, his tone almost casual, but there was something under his voice, something tense and... scared. Eva only saw this part of Emidios because he trusted her. Still, it was unusual for Emidios to be this tense.

"Do you want me to attend?" Eva asked. "I know whatever's got your feathers ruffled is probably too much for me in a fight, but at least I can be moral support," 

Emidios thought for a second, and then nodded. 

"Charles, please invite our neighbors over for dinner tonight," he said primly.

"Tonight?" Eva tipped her head. "Isn't it a little late…"

"It's never too late for a party," Emidios replied with a wicked grin.

-/

Inuyoshie's after the chapter special

Yo.

So yeah, chapter two. A lot about Eva. ^-^ Hope y'all don't mind. But with her comes the introduction of more characters! I love the Alexandria set of characters. They're part of an original story I'm working on called Photophobia.

Oh, and the flashbacks! Goodness I love them. Sebby is such an ass-hat. He's almost as much of an ass-hat as Madara…

Indeed.

So could I have a review? That would be cool.


End file.
